Ghostly Falls
by Jameer14
Summary: Lil' Gideon wants to have his own personal army. But real quickly, it becomes more than he can handle. So Dipper gets dragged into the problem. And with Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and some friends from Danville in Gravity Falls, things go awry very quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone! I'm Jameer14; this is my very ****_crossover _****first fan fiction. I hope that you all like it.**

**I ****_really _****to hear your feedback, and if I get ****_TEN REVIEWS_****, then I'll upload another chapter. I'll only upload if there are ****_REVIEWS_****, which lets me know that you like it, and want more. Okay? **

**Oh, and be sure to check out my other fan fiction: Perry the Hooded Figure**

**Here we go then. Enjoy!:**

**_(PREVIEW):_** "_Let's go!" said Dipper as he walked up to Wendy._

_He followed her outside and into a rusty red pickup truck. He rode shotgun in the five minute ride to the mall._

_When they got there, she parked in front of the downstairs front entrance._

_The mall wasn't really big, but it wasn't small. It had two stories and the food court was located on the second floor._

_They walked to the escalators in the middle of the mall and rode up to the second floor and at last, Dipper was at the food court with Wendy._

_A few yards into the food court was a food directory. On it was a list of the restaurants and customer ratings._

_"Where to?" asked Wendy._

_Dipper was about to respond when he the floor began to shake._

**One**

It was around 11:30P.M. in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and Lil' Gideon was out in the forest near the Mystery Shack, digging a hole. He was digging for something that could not only give him leverage over his rivalry with the Pines, but also the world.

He already had something that would help him control what he was digging up.

Finally, Lil' Gideon's shovel hit wood. _Finally,_ he thought. _I didn't think that it would take be twenty feet in the ground._

He aimed the flashlight on top of his hard hat at the wood he had struck. He cleared away some dirt and saw that it was a chest that was lopsided and about the size of an average suitcase. Luckily, there was a handle that made it easier for Gideon to pull the chest out of the dirt still surrounding it.

It took Lil' Gideon a good fifteen minutes to get the chest out of the dirt, out of the hole, and onto the grass.

He reached into his light blue jacket, which was now dirty, and pulled out a diamond that easily fit in his fist.

_Get ready for the undead, Gravity Falls, _thought Lil' Gideon.

There were three evenly spaced latches on the chest. Gideon unlatched one and felt the chest shake. After unlatching the second one, the chest jumped and light seeped out through the crack.

_This better work,_ Lil' Gideon thought as he gripped the diamond tighter. Lil' Gideon pulled the last latch open and immediately, a white ring exploded out of the chest pushing him back fifteen feet.

Lil, Gideon had landed on his back, but as soon as he hit the ground, he sat up and looked at the chest.

There was a white beam of light coming out of the chest aimed straight up.

As Lil' Gideon expected, ghosts streamed out of the beam of light and into the darkness. They varied in color and their heights ranged from shorter than Gideon to three times his size. All of them were humanoid. He noticed that all of the ghosts had a faint white glow

_Wait a second,_ thought Lil' Gideon. _That's my army! And they're running away!_

He stood up, aimed his diamond towards the beam of light and the ghosts coming out of it, and bellowed "_STOP! I COMMAND YOU!_"

The diamond began to glow and it rapidly got brighter before suddenly flickering and diminishing. And to Lil' Gideon's surprise, the ghosts completely ignored his command.

Suddenly, a tall white ghost about twice the size of Dipper, wearing black pants, a blank black t-shirt and a blood red cloak flew out of the beam of light and landed five feet in front of him. His eyes were saltwater blue.

"On behalf of all of the ghosts that have been released, I, the Ghost Prince, thank you for freeing us," said the ghost. The beam of light coming out of the chest behind the Ghost Prince disappeared and the chest closed.

"Your welcome," Lil' Gideon said, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. "Now can you tell me why this didn't work?" He held up the diamond and shook it.

The Ghost Prince looked at it and Lil' Gideon saw a hint of fear in the ghost's eyes. But the he hid the fear and chuckled. "Ah, the Ghost Diamond," said the Ghost Prince. "It's funny that they call it that. We ghosts cannot use that weapon of destruction, but living humans can. Yet among the _6,973,738,433 living humans, only a magnificent few have the power to use it. Obviously, you are not one of them."_

_ "Well I should be," said Lil' Gideon, letting his bitterness show this time._

_ "Now obviously, the reason you have that diamond is so that the five hundred plus ghosts you released could be you army, right?" asked the Ghost Prince._

_ "Obviously," replied Lil' Gideon._

_ "Well as pleasing as that offer is, we'll have to pass," the Ghost Prince said. "When we were last imprisoned, we vowed to take over the world under the leadership of the Ghost King, who we have to rise with the help of a mortal host, since he's so powerful."_

_ "Like I care," muttered Lil' Gideon._

_ The Ghost Prince seemed to have heard him because he said, "Oh, you should care! Combined, we ghosts can do mass destruction! Especially if we had the Ghost King! And why not the Ghost Queen, too!" He knelt down to Lil' Gideon's height. "As a token of thanks, we will not pummel you right now. But if you try to interfere with our plans for upper-world domination, you and everyone you care about will suffer eternally."_

_ Well, you bet I'm gonna interfere! thought Lil' Gideon angrily. Nobody double crosses me! Although I may need some help. Lil' Gideon forced a smile and said, "Thanks! Say, there's someone else in Gravity Falls who may get in try to sabotage your plans to take over the world. Would you like his name?"_

_ The Ghost King rose to his full height. "Of course I would."_

_ "Dipper Pines!"_

The next day at 12:30P.M., Dipper was working the late morning shift at the Mystery Shack with Wendy. The shift was almost over, and there were only a few kids in the gift shop, so Dipper decided to have a conversation with Wendy, who was at the checkout desk.

"Hey, Wendy," said Dipper as casually he sat on the stool next to the checkout desk.

Wendy smiled at Dipper, "Hey, Dipper," she said. "Ya know, I'm kinda bummed out that Robbie doesn't return from his trip until late tonight, because I really want to go to the mall and have lunch with someone."

Excitement exploded inside of Dipper. He saw an opportunity to spend personal time with Wendy and he wasn't going to let it pass.

"W-we could go after our shift," Dipper suggested. "If- if that's okay with you. I mean- it totally is if —"

"Sure, why not," said Wendy. "It'll be fun!"

"Great!" said Dipper. It was all he could do not to jump around and rejoice. It was even harder to do when he looked at his watch and saw that their shift was over. He told that to Wendy.

"Oh, perfect timing," said Wendy. "Ready?"

"Uh, let me run upstairs and grab my wallet," said Dipper. "Then I'll be ready."

He jumped off the stool and ran towards the doorway that led into the house. Five feet from the doorway, Dipper tripped over something.

As Dipper got up, he glanced behind him and saw that he had tripped over a teal green platypus. He had seen so many random things in Gravity Falls, but the platypus topped the list. Besides, what was a platypus doing in Oregon? Don't they live in Australia?

Two boys walked over to the semi-aquatic animal. One boy had a square shaped nose, the other had a triangle shaped head. Both looked to be Dipper's age and were a little taller than he was.

"Sorry about that," said triangle head. "I'm sure that Perry didn't mean to hurt you."

The platypus chattered.

"It's alright," said Dipper. At the moment, he was more anxious about getting upstairs to retrieve his wallet than talking to two boys who owned a platypus.

"By the way, I'm Phineas and that's my brother Ferb," said the boy who had just spoken. "Our parents dropped us off here along with our sister and some of our friends while they went to an antique convention being held downtown. This is a very nice store with some interesting merchandise"

"Thanks," said Dipper. He told the boys his name. "It was nice meeting you two and I hope that you find something you like here."

"Thanks," said Phineas. "It was nice meeting you too."

Dipper ran into the house, up the stairs, and into his room he shared with Mabel. There he found Mabel and Waddles lying on her bed, looking at a comic book.

When Mabel saw Dipper, she frowned. "It's time for me and Soos' shift already? Waddles and I are at the climax in this comic book!"

"Sorry, Mabel," said Dipper as he pulled his wallet off of his dresser. "Anyway, I'm off to the mall."

Mabel and Waddles hopped off the bed. "Ooh! Can we come with you?"

"You have to work," said Dipper slowly.

Mabel sighed. "Oh, yeah."

As she began to brush her hair, Dipper ran downstairs and back into the gift shop where Wendy was waiting by the door.

"Let's go!" said Dipper as he walked up to Wendy.

He followed her outside and into a rusty red pickup truck. He rode shotgun in the five minute ride to the mall.

When they got there, she parked in front of the downstairs front entrance.

The mall wasn't really big, but it wasn't small. It had two stories and the food court was located on the second floor.

They walked to the escalators in the middle of the mall and rode up to the second floor and at last, Dipper was at the food court with Wendy.

A few yards into the food court was a food directory. On it was a list of the restaurants and customer ratings.

"Where to?" asked Wendy.

Dipper was about to respond when he the floor began to shake.

Suddenly, in the center of the food court, a giant white humanoid ghost wearing black pants, a blank black t-shirt and a blood red cloak. The ghost was about twenty feet tall eyes were saltwater blue. His head was still twenty feet from the ceiling.

Everyone in the food court began to scream and run away from the giant ghost. Dipper and Wendy remained where they were and stared up at the ghost.

"_I am the Ghost Prince!_" shouted the ghost. He thrust both of his hands into the air and at least 100 ghosts fly in random paths in the food court.

Dipper put his back against the directory and peeked back at the ghost. Wendy also put her back against the directory.

"Where is Dipper Pines!" boomed the Ghost Prince.

_Oh, great! _thought Dipper. _I have come to have lunch with Wendy and a Ghost Prince crashes our date! _None the less, Dipper came out from behind the directory and shouted, "I'm right here!"

The Ghost Prince looked down at Dipper. "If I told you that I planned to take over Gravity Falls, would you try to stop me?" he asked.

"Duh!"said Dipper confidently.

"You just made a _very_ bad mistake," warned the Ghost Prince. "But if you insist, let's fight!"

Dipper looked at Wendy, who was peering at them from behind the directory.

"Go! Save yourself!" he said. "I've got this."

Wendy didn't hesitate. She ran back towards the front entrance of the mall.

Dipper then directed his full attention at the Ghost Prince. He ran towards the Ghost prince and when he was about ten feet away, he jumped on a table and launched himself at the giant ghost, who simply zapped Dipper with a green ball of energy.

The attack sent Dipper back to the ground and sliding. His head hit the directory.

Dipper got up, but a ghost flew out from behind the Ghost Prince and went right through Dipper and the directory.

"Aaah," said Dipper as he arced his back and landed on his back on the floor.

Then, a ghost flew through Dipper from under him, and another went through him from above.

Both times, Dipper arced his back and let out a cry of pain.

Another ghost flew over to Dipper, picked him up by the shirt, and threw him at a Chinese restaurant. He landed in a large pot of shrimp fried rice.

When he stood up, the rim of the pot and the rice inside came up to his knees.

All of a sudden, seven different ghosts flew through him from random directions. Dipper let out an extended cry of pain that lasted from the moment the first ghost went through to the moment the last one did.

After the seventh ghost flew through him, Dipper lost his balance and fell on his stomach on the floor.

As if that wasn't enough, another ghost pulled Dipper by the shirt and threw him out into the food court. He landed near a directory close to some doors that led to outside the mall.

Dipper felt as if pain was eating him alive, but Dipper managed to stand up and face the Ghost Prince.

"Would you like to counter with an attack?" asked the prince.

Dipper leaned on the directory. "I-I don't want to fight you!" he managed.

"Good choice," advised the Ghost Prince. "Now get out or I'll harm the people who matter the most to you!"

Dipper heard the doors behind him open.

_Wendy, _he thought. Dipper didn't want to leave without her. He had to find a way to contact her. He pulled out his phone, but the Ghost Prince pointed at Dipper and zapped him with a small beam of light.

The impact pushed Dipper backwards through the doors and outside. He landed about twenty yards from the doors to the food court.

Dipper lifted his head in a vain attempt to get up, but that was the last of his strength and he lost consciousness.

**Dipper has a new enemy thanks to Lil' Gideon. Can he defeat him? Did Wendy make it out? Find out in the next chapter, which I'll upload if I have ****_10 positive reviews_****.**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I've decided to upload the next chapter and lower the amount of reviews to five. Ten is a bit farfetched. Anyway, I'd like to thank fan-like-irving, matthew. , and DisneyFingerzXD for reviewing. **

**Without further ado, here is chapter two:**

**Two**

When Dipper woke up, the first thing he saw was the sky. It didn't look like much time had passed.

He sat up groggily and looked at the mall. There was a dark aura surrounding the building and in front of the entrance to the food court was black fire.

The parking lot was completely empty except for a few ghosts that flew in and out of the mall, ignoring Dipper.

Remembering his fight from earlier, Dipper got up and ran back to the Mystery Shack.

At about 1:15, Dipper finally arrived at the tourist shop.

He opened the front door to see Soos and Mabel casually talking to Phineas, Ferb, two other boys and a girl. The other kids looked about Phineas and Ferb's age.

"Hey Dipper, you missed all the fun!" exclaimed Mabel. "This is Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella. They also have a platypus!"

"That's great," said Dipper without any enthusiasm. He sat down next to the door.

"Hey, where's Wendy?" asked Soos. "Wasn't she with you?"

"Yes, she was!" said Dipper as he widened his eyes. "Did she ever return or even contact you?"

"No," replied Mabel. "Did something happen to her?"

"Maybe," said Dipper. "This is very bad!"

"What happened?" asked Isabella.

Dipper took a deep breath, stood up, and walked to the others. "Before I tell you, you should know that Gravity Falls is a very … unusual town."

Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but a teenage girl that looked somewhat like Phineas (minus the triangle head) came from the back of the store and joined the conversation.

"So what's going on here?" asked the girl.

"Hey, Candace," said Mabel. "Dipper was getting ready to tell us what happened on his date with Wendy."

"It wasn't a date," said Dipper. Then quietly, "I wish it was"

"Whether it was a date or not, can you tell us what happened?" asked Ferb.

Dipper told the others what happened starting with the arrival of the Ghost Prince and ending with the Ghost Prince kicking him out. When Dipper got to the fight, he briefly touched on it saying that he was badly outnumbered and lost. He really didn't want to go into details about his loss.

After finishing, Baljeet asked, "So this town has ghosts?"

"This town has _a lot_ of mythical creatures," said Dipper. "Ghosts included."

Suddenly, the door to the Mystery Shack opened and Lil' Gideon strolled in. Dipper glowered at Lil' Gideon. "What are _you _doing here?"

Gideon sighed. "Now, Dipper Pines, we could sit here and continue our rivalry," he said. "But let's just cut to the chase. I know that you need my help in defeating those ghosts. And I am willing to help you."

"How would you know about the ghosts?" asked Dipper suspiciously.

Lil' Gideon took a deep breath. "I'm the one who released the ghosts and told them your name," he said.

"WHAT?!" snapped Dipper. "This is _your _fault?! Then we shouldn't be helping you. This is _your_ problem! _You _should be fighting the ghosts! Not us!"

Lil' Gideon glared at Dipper. "You don't understand the seriousness of the situation! You don't _understand_ what these ghosts are capable of. And I'm gonna let you find out the hard way. And when you do… I'll be waiting!"

Lil' Gideon backed out of the Mystery Shack and closed the door.

"Who was that wacko?" asked Candace.

"Lil' Gideon," replied Dipper. "Our family's arch rival and Mabel's ex-boyfriend."

"I prefer not to remember those days," said Mabel as if she was about to throw up.

Then, the door swung open again and a ghost tall ghost wearing a blue sergeant's uniform stood in the doorway with six ghosts behind him that were about the same height he was, standing in a 2x3 rectangle wearing what looked like a US Army uniform, but red.

"Search the joint and break anything if you have to, soldiers" said the lead ghost. "We're not leaving until we've got it."

The ghosts behind the one in the front snapped their right arm in a salute. "Yes, Sergeant Nick!"

Dipper stepped towards the ghost sergeant.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped. "You haven't taken over Gravity Falls! You have no right to break in and just take something!"

Nick stepped forward and bent down to dipper's height. "We may not have control of the upper world yet," he said. "But we plan to and we are following a flawless plan that the Ghost Prince has made to free the Ghost Queen and the Ghost King. There is something in this dismal gift shop that could cause us to have to… readjust."

Grunkle Stan came out of the hallway that connected the Mystery Shack to the house wearing his typical undershirt and boxers. "Who do you think you are making ruckus like that!" he said. "If you don't leave in the next twenty seconds, I'll fight you!"

Dipper whirled around and looked at his great uncle. "Grunkle Stan, no!" he shouted.

Nick summoned two blue balls of energy and said, "I don't have time for scoundrels like you!"

He threw one of the energy balls at Stan that blasted him back into the house. Dipper heard a crash.

"Stan!" said Soos. He hurried after Grunkle Stan.

Dipper turned around to look at Sergeant Nick who was smiling evilly. Another ball of energy had replaced the one he had thrown.

"Let's dance!" he said.

**Can Dipper win this fight vs. Nick? Find out in Chapter Three after I get five reviews.**

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I've decided to upload the third chapter of Ghostly Falls. As you already know, please, ****_please_****, review if you want me to upload new chapters sooner. Anyway, Enjoy!:**

**Three**

Nick didn't hesitate. He threw a one ball of energy at Dipper, who dove out of the way, and the other at Phineas and Ferb. Both boys jumped out of the way while the other children scattered.

Nick focused on Phineas and summoned another energy ball. Dipper was about to get up and do something to protect Phineas when he saw a flash of green strike Nick and land a few feet to Dipper's right.

Dipper saw that the flash of green was Phineas' pet platypus.

"_Perry_?" said a flabbergasted Phineas.

Perry glanced briefly at his owner as if he regretted what he had just done, ran to Nick, and swung his beaver tail at his face.

The ghost sergeant had been gawking at Perry, whose second attack woke him from his stupor and sent Nick to the ground.

The ghost sergeant got right back up, summoned two balls of energy and threw them at Perry, who did two back flips to avoid getting hit.

Nick grunted, summoned two more balls of energy and one of them ant Phineas' pet. Perry avoided the first one by jumping on a nearby coat rack. Nick threw the other ball of energy at Perry who dove off the coat rack.

Nick cursed and pointed at Agent P. "Get that platypus!" he ordered. "I don't have time for him!"

"Yes sir!" said the six ghost soldiers that were still standing in the doorway.

They chased Perry into the room that Stan and Soos were in.

Nick smiled evilly. "Now to take care of the rest of you."

"Uh, I hope that you realize you're badly outnumbered," said Candace. "There are seven of us and one of you."

"Well, that _may_ be true," admitted Nick. "But I have powers and you don't."

Dipper decided he could attack while the ghost sergeant was distracted. He ran up to Nick and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ack!" grunted Nick as he clutched his stomach and fell back into the wall. He looked up, glared at Dipper and threw two energy balls at him.

Dipper had to slide backwards on his back to avoid getting hit. Nick began to advance towards him when Mabel, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella besieged the ghost sergeant and tackled him to the ground.

Dipper smiled as Nick spat, "What the hell is this?!"

He tried to get up and shake off some of the kids, but they got right back on and pressed their body weight on him.

Eventually, Nick stopped struggling and Dipper rejoiced inside his head. But then he realized his opponent was not out of tricks yet. Nick began to glow blue and Dipper feared the he would blast the kids off of him with a wall of energy.

Dipper yanked a bowl of twenty five cent mints off the checkout counter and hit Nick with it on the only open spot.

His head.

Nick glared at Dipper with a raging fire in his eyes. He sank into the ground, leaving Phineas, Ferb, Mabel, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford clutching the floor.

Dipper backed up, unsure where the ghost sergeant would rise.

Suddenly, Nick burst out of the ground and flew through Dipper four times. Once through the front, from behind, from under and from above. Each time, he let out a cry of pain.

After the fourth strike, Dipper was lying on the ground in a fetal position, wincing in pain while Nick prepared to blast him with an extra large ball of energy.

"Have any last words, _Dipper_," taunted Nick.

Suddenly, the ball of energy dissipated and Nick stood there, confused. Then, he looked at his back and cursed.

"No!" he said. "_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo_!"

As Nick screamed, his eyes began to glow red and red light flooded out of his mouth.

Nick disappeared and where he had previously been standing, a red stone about the size of the iphone 5 dropped to the floor.

Standing a couple of yards behind the stone was Mabel.

"O-oh my gosh, Mabel!" Dipper stuttered as he stood up. "You saved me. Did you know that would happen?"

"No," Mabel replied. "I was just looking for something to throw at Nick to distract him. And I found that."

"Mabel, do you realize what this means?" asked Dipper. "That stone must have been what Nick was looking for!"

"Really?" asked Baljeet. "How did they expect to hold it if they had succeeded.

"That," said Dipper. "Is a very excellent question. I'll—"

"Guys," interrupted Phineas. "We have to go assist Perry!"

As the seven of them headed towards the room where Perry, Soos, and Stan were in, the platypus strode into the gift shop followed by Soos.

"Perry!" said Phineas. "You're okay!" Dipper noticed that Perry was now wearing a fedora.

"You should have seen this little dude!" Soos bragged. "He had so much agility and skill that he got the ghosts to zap each other and they were destroyed in no time."

"I am so jealous of Perry right now," Buford muttered.

"So what do we do now?" asked Isabella. "Is it over?"

Dipper took a deep breath. "Sadly, no," he said. "I'm afraid this is far from over. But don't worry. I have a plan. And it involves going to Lil' Gideon's house."

**Will Lil' Gideon Welcome them with open arms and help them. Or will it take a little more than that for his assistance. Find out in Chapter Four, which I'll upload sooner after getting ****_Five Reviews!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter. I became really busy with the Kids of Eternity (which I encourage you to read) and there were not very many reviews for this particular story. Anyway, remember: ****_Five new reviews_**** gets a chapter uploaded faster. Enjoy!:**

**Four**

Soos let Candace drive his minivan over to Lil' Gideon's house, since she was the oldest of the teenagers. Plus, he and Baljeet planned on staying behind with Grunkle Stan to nurse his injury.

Inside the van, Dipper rode shotgun, Buford and Mabel sat in the middle seats, and Isabella, Ferb, Phineas squeezed into the back seats.

At some point during the ride, Perry handed Phineas a pamphlet explaining what would happen since Agent P's cover was blown. Ferb, Phineas, and even Isabella were not happy to find out that Perry would be relocated.

Dipper gave Candace directions to Lil' Gideon's house, since she didn't know her way around Gravity Falls. After Ten minutes of driving, Soos' 2009 Dodge Grand Caravan pulled into the Gleeful's driveway.

The seven kids and Perry piled out of the vehicle and walked up to the front door. Dipper rang the door bell.

Lil' Gideon's father answered the door. "Why, _hello_! If it isn't Dipper Pines!" he said. "Long time no see! Anyway, Gideon, said that y'all might be comin' along to see him. He's upstairs in his room. You'll need to go up the stairs, turn right, and his room is at the end of the hallway."

Mr. Gleeful ushered them in.

Dipper thanked him and led the others up the stairs and down the hall to Lil' Gideon's room.

After knocking on the door, Dipper heard Gideon say, "Come in!"

Dipper opened the door for Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Mabel, and Candace. The eight of them entered the dark room.

Dipper heard the door shut behind them, now making the room pitch black. Then, a few feet in front of him, a crystal ball provided light and Lil' Gideon's face was illuminated.

"I've been expecting you!" he said ominously.

Dipper rolled his eyes, found a light switch and turned on the light. Then he marched over to Lil' Gideon.

"Will you cut that out?" snapped Dipper. "We didn't come here to deal with your immaturity. You were right about the ghosts! I was wrong!"

Lil' Gideon sighed and put the crystal ball he'd been holding in his jacket.

"I was just trying to create effect," he said. "But it looks like you wanna cut right to the chase."

"Yeah!" said Dipper. "I- I'm willing to accept your help, and… and we'll give you ours."

"Excellent!" said Lil' Gideon. He turned around and grabbed a sheet of paper from the dresser behind him. Then, he turned around and asked everyone to sit in a circle on the floor.

"Why are we sitting in a circle?" asked Candace.

"Just do what the midget says," said Buford.

Once everyone was in a circle, Lil' Gideon set the sheet of paper in the middle and Dipper could see that it was a map of the mall.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," Gideon said. "We take the ghosts by surprise. About ten minutes before y'all came, I anonymously called the mall and told the ghosts that an attack from Dipper's forces would come through the eastern mall entrance."

"Why would you do that?" asked Isabella.

"Because we're not gonna attack through the eastern entrance," answered Gideon. "We'll attack through the west entrance, and all of the guards will be at the east entrance. This will throw them off guard and by the time they realize what's happening, we'll be ready to take on the Ghost Prince in the food court at the south wing of the mall."

On the map of the mall, Lil' Gideon drew a ghost symbol at the east entrance and an even bigger one in the south wing. Then, he wrote the word us at the west entrance and drew an arrow from the word to the big ghost symbol.

"That's a good plan and all," admitted Buford. "But how are we gonna fight the ghosts with no weapons?"

"With this," said Lil' Gideon. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a purple diamond. "This is the Ghost Diamond," he explained. "Legend has it that if it is used by the right person, it can defeat ghosts. This was used to defeat the Ghost King and Queen eighty years ago!"

"Are the ghosts trying to bring back the Ghost King?" asked Phineas.

"Ultimately," replied Gideon. "But to do that, they'll need a human host, since the Ghost King's spirit will be weak. But even if he needs a human host, the only thing that can stop him, the Ghost Queen, or their son is the Ghost Diamond."

"Okay," said Dipper. "And I assume that you'll be handling the Ghost Diamond?"

Lil' Gideon nodded. "I think that I've figured out how to use it!"

"Ooh! Will this help?" asked Mabel, showing Gideon the stone that she had used to save Dipper. "We defeated a ghost sergeant with it"

"Sadly, darling, no," replied Lil' Gideon. "The maximum capacity for those Ghost Stones is one." He took it from Mabel and tossed it in the trash.

Dipper stood up. "Well, we'd better get going," he said. "We've got a town to save."

**Will Lil' Gideon's plan work? Can he use the Ghost Diamond if he needs it? Will the Ghost Prince be defeated during this first attempt? Find out in Chapter Five, which I'll upload after getting ****_FIVE MORE REVIEWS!_**

**~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two things I have to say. One: remember that ****_Five new reviews_**** gets a chapter uploaded faster. Two, ****_DISCLAIMER:_****_ I do not own Gravity Falls. It is owned by Alex Hirsch and The Disney-ABC Television Group_****.**

**Enjoy!:**

**Five**

Dipper stood up and walked out of Lil' Gideon's house, followed by the others.

It was a tight fit in the minivan since there were nine of them in there, but the vehicle was built for seven passengers.

Once again, Dipper gave Candace directions to their destination.

After about fifteen minutes of riding the van and listening to the town's local rock station on the radio, Candace pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "Where's the east entrance, Gideon?" she asked.

"Well, Dillards is the east entrance," Lil' Gideon told her. "So make a left now."

After a little more driving, Candace saw the department store and asked what floor she should park in front of.

"Second," Dipper said. "The food court is on the second floor."

Candace drove the minivan right up to the curb, parked it, and turned it off.

Everyone piled out of the vehicle and stared at the doors. No one could see inside the building. As Dipper, Gideon, and Perry stepped closer to the door, Dipper noticed that there were no ghosts flying about like he had seen earlier at the foot court.

"On the count of three, we all charge into the mall," ordered Lil' Gideon. "Got it?"

Dipper was starting to become hesitant. It was almost too eerie.

"One!" said Lil' Gedoen. "Two! _Three!_" Dipper, Perry and Gideon led the charge into Dillards.

Immediately upon entering, Dipper knew that something was wrong. The department store was pitch black, but they could hear whispering. All eight kids and Perry stopped.

Suddenly, the lights switched on and Dipper saw that two dozen ghosts surrounded him and the others in a large circle. Each one held two green energy balls, ready to fir just in case. Dipper also noticed that the ghosts were wearing the same uniforms that the ghosts Perry defeated wore.

"I don't get it!" screamed Lil' Gideon. "Didn't you get my call saying that we were coming through the _WEST_ entrance!"

"Oh, they did," said a familiar voice. Nick the ghost sergeant suddenly appeared in front of Dipper and the others, hovering a few feet in the air. "But after your childish ally threw the stone that I was trapped in in the trash, it cracked and I escaped and told them everything I heard you guys say!"

_Well, this is great_, thought Dipper. _We're trapped and have no way out. Or do we?_

"_Gideon!_" he hissed. "The diamond!"

"Oh, right," said Lil' Gideon. He pulled the diamond out of his jacket and held it in the air, but Nick pointed a finger at it and zapped the diamond at the feet of one of the ghost soldiers.

Dipper looked at the stone, then at the ghost soldier standing behind it. He gave Dipper a look saying, _if you try, you'll be blasted faster than you can say your name!_

"Under the orders of the Ghost Prince, the nine of you are under arrest under one count of trespassing, and one count of attempting to harm a ghost sergeant," Nick said. "You all have ten seconds to put your hands up before we all blast you.

Candace, Mabel, Buford, Isabella, Ferb, Phineas, and Perry looked at Dipper, who looked at Lil' Gideon.

Both boys knew there was nothing they could do.

Dipper put his hands up.

**I know that this chapter didn't end in the happiest way possible, but please don't give up on it. But if you wanna find out what their punishment will be, Review! Once I have five new ones, I'll immediately upload chapter six.**

**~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with school. I don't have much else to say, but _please _review. Anyway, Enjoy!:**

**Six**

Nick handcuffed each of them, put a large metal clasp around their waist, and connected them with chains. It was identical to the way that Perry, Candace, Phineas, Doofenshmirtz, and Ferb had been handcuffed in the second dimension. In the front was Dipper, followed by Perry, Lil' Gideon, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, Mabel, and Buford was in the back.

Nick led them over to the food court where the Ghost Prince was sitting in a twenty foot tall gold throne.

The Ghost Prince chuckled when he saw Nick bring in the prisoners.

Dipper put his head down upon entering the food court. He didn't want to give the Ghost Prince the satisfaction of reading and playing with his emotions.

Someone slapped Dipper in the back of the head. "Don't be disrespectful!" snapped Nick.

"Slow down, Nick," said the Ghost Prince. "The boy's just ashamed of his actions. Am I right?"

Dipper didn't respond.

"Oh, so _that's_ how it is," said the Ghost Prince softly. "Cat's got your tongue. Well, I know how to get you to talk. Bring in the mortal host."

Dipper heard Nick fly off and a few seconds later, someone shout his name.

He looked up and saw Nick holding a six by six foot cage holding Wendy.

"No!" shouted Dipper. He tried to run to Wendy, but a ghost soldier rose out of the ground and grabbed his shoulders.

"Look who _just_ started talking," mused the Ghost Prince.

"Let her go!" Dipper shouted. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Maybe not," admitted the Ghost Prince. "But to raise the Ghost King and Queen, we need mortal hosts, because their souls will be weak. I think your girlfriend will be a _perfect_ host for the Ghost Queen!"

"_What?_" said Dipper as he glanced nervously at Wendy. "She…she's not my…_girlfriend_!"

The Ghost Prince threw up his hands. "Whatever," he said. "The point is that she's a host for the Queen. And I see the perfect host for the _King_ too."

For a split second, Dipper feared that he would be the host. But the Ghost Prince gestured to someone behind Dipper.

"Hey! Let me go!" shouted Buford. Two ghost soldiers grabbed him, unhooked him from the others, and threw him into the cage Wendy was in.

The Ghost Prince held his arm out in front of him and a sheet of paper appeared in his hand. "Oh look, the _verdict_ is here," said the Ghost Prince slyly. "It looks like you and your friends are found _guilty_ of trespassing and attempting to harm a ghost sergeant. Now, it's time for sentencing."

"So much for a fair trial," snapped Dipper. "At least it was speedy, though."

The Ghost Prince put a hand on his chest. "It's because I _care_," he said sarcastically. "Now for your punishment: Since it is your first offense, I'll be lenient. I won't give you the standard 10,000 years in jail. Instead, I'll have you and your friends walk the walk of doom. I'm not gonna waste time explaining what it is, because you'll find out. So here's the deal, if you survive, I'll let you all leave with a warning. But if you die, remember that the bad guy always loses. You should have thought of that when you committed a crime like this, you know."

The Ghost Prince looked at Nick. "Hand me the cage," he ordered. "I'll get started with the Ghost Queen. You take the kids to the walk of doom."

Nick snapped his free arm into a salute. "Yes sir!" he said. The ghost sergeant handed the cage to the Ghost Prince, then flew down, grabbed Dipper by the arm and led the seven kids and Perry out of the food court, down a nearby stopped escalator, and into the back room of an empty candy store.

In that back room, there were a set of stairs that led downward into the basement, which of course was where Nick went.

"All this walking is tiring me out!" breathed Lil' Gideon as they descended.

"Shut up!" snapped Nick. "We're almost there."

In the basement, which had probably been remodeled after the ghosts took over, there were two cement ledges about twenty feet long connected by a bridge of the same material.

Dipper estimated that the bridge was about 100 yards long and three feet wide. Unfortunately, the bridge did not have railings. And it was above a pool of lava.

"This is quite the remodeling that you've done," said Dipper nervously. "This is really intimidating."

"Thanks," said Nick. "We try." He snapped his fingers and the handcuffs disappeared, but the metal clasps and the chains connecting them did not.

"Good luck," smirked Nick. "You'll need it." The ghost sergeant flew upwards and through the ceiling twenty feet above Dipper's head.

**So what do you think? Please review, because it helps me as a writer. Plus, more reviews will get me to upload the chapters faster since I know that you like the story. Plus, if you wanna know if they'll survive the walk of doom sooner rather than later, review!**

**~Jameer14**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter. I'll be sure that updates will happen more often starting May 30****th****, my first day of summer. Especially if you review.**

**Seven**

"Okay," said Dipper after Nick disappeared. "We can survive this! All we have to do is keep our balance as we walk on the bridge."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious" snorted Lil' Gideon. "Is your ship called the _USS Duh_?"

"Sarcastic remarks won't get us anywhere good," said Mabel. "So I suggest that we do as my brother says."

Everyone put their arms out and began to slowly walk across the bridge.

_See, this isn't so hard and scary_, thought Dipper as he walked. _It's actually quite peaceful._

The eight of them walked a little faster the farther along they went. About halfway across the bridge, Dipper saw three stripes on the bridge that went all the way to the other side. The two stripes on the outside were red, while the one in the middle was green.

_That's peculiar_, thought Dipper. _What do the stripes represent? _He put his foot on the red stripe on the far right.

Suddenly, both sections of the bridge containing the red stripes fell to the lava.

"That's not good," said Dipper aloud.

"No kidding," snapped Lil' Gideon. "Now we have to finish this walk of doom on a little narrow green strip of bridge."

"Looks like Dipper's not the only captain of the _USS Duh_," said Mabel.

Lil' Gideon glared back at her, but immediately softened his gaze.

Dipper took a deep breath and began to slowly advance towards their destination.

"Wait, we're actually gonna cross?" asked Isabella. "We could fall."

"That's only the worst case scenario," said Phineas. "Besides, I won't let anything happen to you."

Dipper rolled his eyes as he walked. This walk was bad enough, but now he had to listen to sarcastic remarks and relationships.

As the seven kids and the platypus walked along the narrow green strip, several times, someone would grab on to the bridge, slowing everyone else down.

But overall, everything went well until they were ten feet from their destination. At that moment, Dipper heard Isabella scream for help. He looked back and saw that the Fireside Girl was about to fall and swinging her arms trying to stay on the bridge.

"Isabella!" yelled Phineas. He grabbed one of her arms, but both of them fell off of the bridge. It was an immediate chain reaction. The force of Phineas and Isabella falling caused Lil' Gideon, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, and Mabel to fall off the bridge.

While that happened, Dipper wrapped his arms and legs around the bridge and braced for impact.

He didn't feel anything until Perry fell. At this point, Perry, Lil' Gideon, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, and Mabel were all still connected by the chains connecting them. And, Dipper now held the weight of five kids, one teenager, and one platypus.

Dipper groaned in pain as he held onto the bridge and barely heard the screams of the people hanging off of him. It felt as if his muscles screamed at him to let go, which was the number one thing that he wanted to do.

Dipper was about to give in when the weight he was holding practically vanished. He looked back and saw that Perry had climbed onto the bridge and was now holding the weight of the others.

Dipper lay on the bridge and panted heavily as Lil' Gideon, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, and Mabel slowly got back onto the bridge. Once that happened, the eight of them inched their way to the ledge, which didn't take too long, since it was only ten feet away.

After arriving at their destination, the eight of them stood up and dusted themselves.

Dipper saw a door and led the others through it and up the stairs behind it. At the top of the stairs, there was another door that Dipper pushed open.

After walking through the door, Dipper, Phineas, Perry, Lil' Gideon, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, and Mabel realized that they were now outside in front of Macy's. Two seconds after that realization, the chains holding them together broke to pieces and fell to the ground. They were free.

**So what do you think? Please review, because it helps me as a writer. Plus, more reviews will get me to upload the chapters faster since I know that you like the story. ~Jameer14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to the new support this story received. Just to let you know, there may be another break between this chapter and the next because I did not write Chapter Nine yet, but I wrote this chapter a few months ago. So it may take me a while to get back into the groove of things. And one more thing, please check out my newest story that I'm really excited about, ****_The League of Heroes_****! If you like this one and you also liked ****_The Kids of Eternity_****, you'll probably like ****_The League of Heroes_****. Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter Eight. Enjoy!:**

**Eight**

"Yes!" shouted Candace. "Freedom! Sweet, sweet freedom!"

"Come on, let's get outta here!" said Lil' Gideon.

He ran off to the right and Dipper, Mabel, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, and Candace followed the little psychic.

After about a minute of running, Soos' minivan came into view.

Lil' Gideon, Candace, Isabella, Perry, Ferb, Phineas and Mabel stopped at the vehicle, but Dipper kept on running.

"Hey Dipper, you passed the car!" shouted Mabel.

Her brother stopped running and turned to face her. "I know," Dipper yelled back. "But I want to go back to the food court and try to rescue Buford and Wendy!"

"What? Are you crazy?" yelled Mabel. "We _just_ got punished for trespassing and almost died! We can't risk doing that again!"

"You all don't have to come, but I'll go," said Dipper. "We just can't _leave_ Wendy and Buford there without trying to rescue them!"

"We can always come back with an army," provided Lil' Gideon.

"Nothing's gonna change my mind," said Dipper adamantly.

"Okay," said Lil' Gideon reluctantly. "I'll have Candace drive out in front of the food court to wait for you."

"If I don't come back out within five minutes, head back into town and assemble an army," ordered Dipper.

"Gotcha," Lil' Gideon said.

Dipper turned around and ran the rest of the way to the food court.

Once he got there, Dipper opened the doors and saw that a hundred feet away, Wendy was trapped in a glass tube on a table with a digital countdown clock above it.

"Dipper!"

"Wendy!"

The countdown clock was currently at three seconds, so Dipper didn't waste any time. He bolted towards Wendy, but when he was about twenty feet away, the clock hit zero.

The tube Wendy was in flooded with purple light and the glass began to expand.

Dipper stopped and watched in horror as the glass broke and the clock fell down to the ground to Wendy's right. Shards of broken glass came as close as one foot to Dipper.

He looked at Wendy, who was now floating a couple of feet above the table and had a purple aura surrounding her. Dipper noticed that her eyes had a darker shade.

Wendy crossed her arms. "I am the Ghost Queen, having been raised once again" said a voice coming out of Wendy's mouth that sounded older and wiser. "I understand that this is your second offense of trespassing."

"Wendy, snap out of it," said Dipper.

The Ghost Queen glared at him. "The Wendy you seek cannot hear you," she said. "The girl is in a comatose."

Dipper didn't really know how that was possible, but he pushed that thought to the side. "Wendy, please," he pleaded.

"The girl is in a coma," snapped the Ghost Queen. "But I know that you will not stop because this mortal seems to mean a lot to you.

Dipper began to speak, but the Ghost Queen cut him off. "Now, regarding your _second _trespassing offense, I shall punish you," she said calmly. "But I am not as harsh as my son and _certainly_ not as harsh as my husband. So I'll give you a fighting chance. You have ten seconds to get out of this new Ghost Court or I'll blast you to bits!"

A large gray ball of energy appeared in her right hand.

"Ten!" said the Ghost Queen.

Dipper didn't move. He was too stunned to do anything.

"Nine!"

Dipper tried once more and called Wendy's name.

"_EIGHT!_"

Dipper began to walk backwards.

"Seven! Six!"

Dipper had turned around and was now running at full speed.

"Five! Four!"

Dipper tripped on something and slid a few feet.

"Three!"

Dipper got back up and bolted.

"Two! One!"

Dipper knew that he wouldn't make it to the door, but he saw something shiny off to his left. He dove towards it, having a feeling that it would help.

"Zero!"

* * *

Candace had parked the minivan twenty feet away from the curb in front of the food court. The seven passengers were all watching the doors anxiously watching for Dipper.

Then, they all heard a loud BOOM!

The six kids and Perry watched with utter silence as the front part of the food court collapsed, sending up a large cloud of dust over the rubble.

**~Jammer14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here it is! The last chapter (and the epilogue after). This story has been interesting and I hope that you like the ending. Don't forget to review to tell me what you think. Enjoy!:**

**Nine**

"No!" screamed Mabel. She bolted out of the van and ran towards the wreckage. "Dipper?! Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, Mabel saw Wendy flying towards her over the rubble.

"Wendy?" asked Mabel. "What's up with you? How'd you learn to fly?"

"I'm not Wendy, you human dolt!" said a voice in Wendy's body that was not the voice Dipper was in love with. "I am the Ghost Queen, using this girl as my human host until I become fully stable."

"That's not good," said Lil' Gideon as he stepped out of the van, followed by Perry, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella.

"Yes, exactly," said the Ghost Queen. "All of you should fear me and my son, the Ghost Prince. In fact, he's getting ready to use your little friend Buford to become the host for my husband, the marvelous Ghost King. And there's nothing you or your little children's crusade can do to stop him!"

"Think again!" said Mabel. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Perry jumped forward, pulled out two hammers, threw them both at the Ghost Queen, and landed next to Mabel after doing a flip.

Mush to the dissatisfaction of the girl and the platypus standing next to her, the Ghost Queen caught both hammers and snapped them in half with each hand.

"Not good," said Mabel. She looked at Perry. "Got anything else?"

Before the platypus could do anything else, the Ghost Queen said, "Hold on a sec, I think that it's my turn." She summoned two gray balls of energy and threw one at Mabel, the other at Perry.

The two of them flew backwards and slammed into Soos' van.

"Perry, no!" shouted Phineas and Isabella simultaneously. The two of them, plus Ferb ran to Perry's aid.

"Gideon, do something!" said Candace from inside the van. "You're our only hope!"

"Oh, I'll do something," snarled Lil' Gideon. "That ghost hurt Dipper, my little petunia, and the duck rodent that can fight. Now it's all up to me." The psychic ran towards the Ghost Queen, and when he was a few feet in front of her, he leapt forward in an attempt to tackle her.

The Ghost Queen suddenly became slightly more transparent for a second. But that second was long enough, because Lil' Gideon flew right through her and landed on the rubble behind her.

"What? How'd that happen?" snapped Lil' Gideon as he stood up.

The Ghost Queen turned around and grabbed Gideon by the neck. "I'm a ghost you overgrown baby," she said. "So I have the ability to turn intangible at will."

The Ghost Queen began to squeeze, causing Lil' Gideon to try to pry her fingers off his thick neck.

"Put him down!" shouted a voice about ten feet to their right. Both the ghost and the psychic recognized that voice as none other than Dipper Pines.

"You lived!" said Lil' Gideon as he struggled to breathe. "Boy am I glad to see you!" then, he noticed that Dipper was holding the Ghost Diamond.

"Wait, how'd you get the Ghost Diamond?" asked Lil' Gideon.

"The what now?" snapped the Ghost Queen. She dropped the boy that she was holding.

"Yeah, funny story," said Dipper. "When you tried blast me with the ball of energy, I saw this little thing, so I dove towards it and as soon as I touched the diamond, it created a force field, protecting me from your blast and the debris."

"Do you know what this means?" asked Lil' Gideon, who was still gasping for air. "You have the power to use the Ghost Diamond to end all of this!"

"Not on my watch," snapped the Ghost Queen. "Son!"

The Ghost Prince appeared next to his mother. Both began to advance towards Dipper.

"Do something!" shouted Mabel "You can do it!"

Dipper concentrated really hard and wished that all of the bad ghosts would just go away.

A vortex opened from the Ghost Diamond, and it began to suck both the Ghost Prince and his mother.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" shouted the Ghost Queen as she was pulled out of Wendy's body.

There was a whole lot of screaming as every ghost in the mall, including the Ghost Queen and Prince, were sucked into the vortex.

Once the last ghost was pulled in, the vortex closed and a small treasure box the size of a jug of milk appeared at Dipper's feet.

"Careful," warned Lil' Gideon. "That holds all the ghosts that you just captured."

Dipper picked up the chest and handed it to Mabel, who had walked over to stand next to her brother.

"Mabel, I'm putting you in charge of getting rid of this without letting the ghosts free," said Dipper.

"With pleasure." Mabel grabbed the chest from her brother.

Dipper than noticed Wendy's limp body five yards in front of him. "Oh, no," he said as he ran to his crush.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," said a voice coming from under the ground.

For a second, everyone was confused, but a ghost wearing a light blue cloak rose out of the wreckage.

"What? How is this possible?" asked Dipper. "I wished for all of the ghosts to disappear!"

The ghost smiled. "You wished for all the bad ghosts to go away," he answered. "But I am Harold. A good ghost. I'm the one who stole the Ghost Diamond from the Ghost Prince and placed it in a place where you could see it."

Dipper sighed. "You ghosts need to come up with more original names," he said. "I'm getting tired of hearing the word 'ghost'"

Harold shrugged. "Nothing we can really do about it," he said. "But here's what I can do: I know about the platypus' predicament. How he can never see his family again because of his secret being revealed. But I think that I can help with that."

**Don't forget to check out the Epilogue that is being posted.**

**~Jameer14**


	10. Epilogue

**Well, the last bit of ****_Ghostly Falls_****. After this, it's all over. Thanks to everyone, past, present, and future who've reviewed for this story. Without further ado, here's the end of ****_Ghostly Falls_****. Enjoy!:**

**Epilogue**

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Phineas as he and Isabella helped Perry walk over to stand next to Dipper.

Harold held out his hand (palm up) and a dark blue egg appeared in his hand. Dipper took the egg and turned it over a few times in his hand.

"If you smash that into the ground, you, your sister, and Wendy will reappear in the Mystery Shack, Gideon will be teleported back to his house, and Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Candace will return to Danville, having their memories wiped of Perry's secret," explained Harold.

"Wait, will Perry come home with us?" asked Phineas.

"Of course," replied Harold. "Anyway, that is all that I can tell you. I hope this helps." He dissolved into smoke.

Dipper looked to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Perry. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," he said. "It's been fun. Well, other than almost dying."

"Don't worry," said Phineas. "We'll see each other in other people's fan fictions! So this isn't goodbye."

Dipper looked to his sister. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," confirmed Mabel.

Dipper raised the egg high above his head and threw it down with all of his strength.

Immediately, there was a bright flash.

Literally a second later, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy appeared in front of the checkout counter at the mystery shack.

Wendy, who was lying on the floor, opened her eyes and rubbed her head. "Oh, man, what happened?" she asked.

Dipper became overexcited and hugged her. "Nothing that Mabel and I couldn't handle," he said.

At that moment, a man and a woman entered the Mystery Shack.

"Hello, kiddos," said the man. He was tall and had a British accent. "Have you seen our children Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher? We dropped them off here a few hours ago."

**THE END**

**So what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing. Thanks. Hope you liked the fan-fic. Please check out some of my others if you liked this one.**

**~Jameer14**


End file.
